This invention relates to eyeglass holders and, more particularly, to improved eyeglass temple receiving and holding fixtures used on eyeglass holders.
With the ever increasing use of eyeglasses, there has been a commensurate increase in the use of eyeglass holders for holding the glasses on the head of the wearer or for retaining the glasses suspended from the neck of the user of the eyeglasses.
A typical eyeglass holder is comprised of a flexible, elongated strap which may or may not be elastic and which, at both its ends, mounts eyeglass temple receiving and holding fixtures. In some cases, the fixtures are made adjustable so as to receive and hold temples of varying sizes. In some instances, the fixtures are formed separately from the strap, while in others, they are an integral part thereof, most often when the entire holder is a molded product.
Many of the molded products in use today are undesirable in that when placed on glasses, the end of the fixture receiving the temple tends to poke into the head of the wearer. Similarly, many of the eyeglass holders using fixtures separate from the strap are undesirable in that they may be difficult to manufacture and/or they do not firmly grip the temple of the eyeglass.